As If Night Is Gone
by kyuubecky
Summary: Recovering from his harrowing experiences, Captain Yusei Fudo, A.K.A. Snips, has vowed to avenge his young savior and hunt for his new greatest enemy. sequel to Aftermath full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**** - the sequel…has arrived…**

**As If The Night Is Gone**-_Recently recovering from his harrowing experiences at the hands of Adrik, and dealing with the guilt of Bozidar's sacrifice, Captain Yusei Fudo, A.K.A. Snips, has vowed to avenge his young savior and hunt for his new greatest enemy. His squad, Team Ammon, proves their loyalty and joins him on his quest for revenge while his friends await his, hopefully safe and whole, return on the home front. The plot thickens when Adrik discovers their identities and goes for a more damaging shot._

_Chapter 1- The First Hour_

_The dark house was completely silent, the silence that seems to give more weight to the air itself, and the world outside mimicked the stillness, only breaking when a breeze would reveal itself through the rippling of the branches in nearby forests. The large group of friends within were also very still, the peaceful stillness that comes with becoming detached from the world about them; all the digital clocks about the building shone dimly into the pitch: __**1:00 A.M.**_

_It is at this time that one of the young friends become scared; trapped within his own tormented mind, the images of recent suffering flicker before him with such realistic sensations that his throat clenches and his heart begins to pound in recognition of what is "about to happen". He watches himself from a distance, seeing from what seems to be a 3__rd__ person viewpoint but feeling everything like he did that day._

_Adrik is there. Adrik is always there in his dreams._

_He is laughing as the blood wells over his thick, merciless fingers as he burrows them into a gaping wound, a bullet wound to be exact; but his fingers are not the only source of agony, instead the true torment lay in the fact the fingers had been soaked with lemon and coated with salt before invading the flesh of a raven haired soldier. The recipient of the torture opens his mouth to give voice to his pain but no sound comes, it feels as though his throat has been stuffed with cotton even though he knows that Adrik had not done that this time, he has before, but not this time._

_ "Sing for me little bird," the Russian jerked his fingers and the poor man again tried to scream, but it seemed futile, "Tell me about your home, your family, anything you want little bird. Sing your heart out and I will make all the pain go away." He…he wanted it to stop. So badly, so, so badly…yes; he could just tell him about- NO! He must not speak! He WILL not speak! Not to Adrik. Not ever._

_The raven haired man shudders violently before shaking his head firmly, his jaw clenching with the effort it took to keep it shut; the Russian man looked into the azure eyes that glared at him with such strength and ferocity that his free hand moved of its own accord and slapped the young man's head to the side where it cracked soundly against the stone wall that lay behind him. The man slumped in his chains and Adrik cursed colorfully as he knew he would get nothing out of the boy this day; he forcibly yanked his fingers from the wound and mixed the remaining lemon juice and salt together before splashing all over the torso of the boy. His many wounds burned and yelped with the sudden onslaught but the only noticeably reaction was a full body jerk before he returned to stillness._

_ "Take care of him knave." He spat in the direction of another prisoner, no, not one to be tortured, for he had already been broken to the point of beyond repair…or he was __almost__ at that point; our dreamer knew this prisoners story well for he had seared it to memory out of deep caring for him._

_Before the our dreamer had arrived __this__ prisoner, Bozidar was his name in the dreams and it always struck a chord deep within the sleeping man, had received all of Adrik's attention and had come so close to being completely broken. So close in fact that the cruel Russian truly believed him to already be so…but this was not so._

_The young man, Bozidar, was very strong to have survived thus far for he lost everything when he was taken from his homeland and had witnessed the massacre of everyone he knew. He had lost all reason to live that day and had done many things wrong on purpose just in hopes that Adrik would just put a bullet through his head…that day never came…at least that we have seen._

_**1:26 A.M.**_

_The dream seems to brighten when Adrik leaves and Bozidar's gaze finally rises to meet the man in chains, or at least his face, for the man in chains is detached from the world, not in sleep mind you, but in a darker realm where almost nothing can reach except for the purest sensations. His dark amber eyes flicker with worry and glint in the dim light with fresh tears that had formed as he had listened to the victim's cries._

_ "Yusei…"his voice is hoarse and he doesn't speak again as he rises to tend to the wounds and wash away the painful fluid concoction that was poured upon the other…_

_**1:47**_

_Our dreamer is thrashing in his sleep now, his head moves the most while the rest of his body twitches anxiously, and his eyes flicker restlessly, wildly under his eyelids as he tries to fight the paralysis that comes with sleep. The dream had changed again, much more drastically this time, into a dark hallway where shuffling steps could be heard in the distance._

_He can't see! He can't see anything! _

_He must try to reach him though! He must try!_

_Feeling along the rough walls that cause his abused palms to whimper as he tried to follow the sounds the two made as one literally dragged the other towards their freedom. He stumbled and cried out silently as his voice refused to come to him; the wall suddenly fell away and he realized he had reached an intersection._

_Where is he? I must find him before it's too late!_

_**1:52 A.M.**_

_THERE!_

_A gloomy figure slowly made his way towards him, stopped for a moment before continuing again. _

_ "Bozidar!" our dreamer tried to yell but only his lips moved; a shadow moved behind the younger man who could not hear our dreamer and the brutal form of Adrik shaped itself in the tar-like blackness. "No!" he gasped silently and cursed the silence that bound him. Our dreamer began to run towards his friend._

_He will not die like this!_

_I won't allow it!_

_I PROMISED! _

_NO! His legs refused his bidding and sluggishly moved at a slow pace, growling, again: silently, he tried to move his legs faster, urged the muscles to move him like he __knows__ they can…_

_**1:54 A.M.**_

_A shot reverberated throughout the whole tunnel system…_

_ "!" it was the first sound he has been able to form and realize that he had actually spoken; the shadows wavered but stilled again quickly: holding him in their clutches. "No….no…. no…. no….,"_

_ "Yusei!" the shadows mocked him with the voice of Ghost, his friend was not here…not yet anyway…that happened when the dream ended. "Yusei snap out of it!"_

_ "No….no…. no…. no…. no…." tears were rolling down his cheeks and soaking the soft ground beneath him…soft? _

_ "Yusei?" other voices were saying his name, his friends, he could name them all, but the pain in his heart didn't end. He could see the tunnels brightening themselves until he could see Bozidar's bleeding form in the tunnel, crumpled as he moaned and rasped as he slowly died from a wound to his stomach._

_ "NOOO!" The people who were around our dreamer in reality jumped at this and looked to each other in worry, his cries had brought them here and there was no doubt as to what their friend was reliving. "NOO! DON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" _

_In his mind, he could see the dying young man raise his head and look directly at him, his heart plummeted at the condescending look in the amber gaze, _

_ "Why Yusei?" pain tore through his whole system, everything seemed to ache and breathing became difficult as more sobs shook him, he tried to reach out to hold the young man but was flinched away from. "Why?"_

_ "I-I…"those on the outside were screaming his name, "I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-orry Bozi-zidar! P-p-ple-lease!" The shadows pulled him away from the dying man as he slowly looked away from the raven haired dreamer, "PLEASE!" The shadows threw him away from their abyss: Bozidar will stay instead of him._

_His blue eyes opened with a yell of denial escaping him one last time._

_His friends watched as the tears continued, as he seemed to gaze into the distance where utter nothingness lives, as none of their words consoled him,….as his heart, that was just beginning to repair itself, fell to pieces yet again as the pain pierced his soul with such guilt and torment._

_ "Forgive me…" ….forgive me Bozidar, for I cannot forgive myself…_

_**A.N.**__** - this is a mess…hope you guys were able to differentiate between the dream and reality! Other than that I would like to thank a series of people who reviewed the last chap of Aftermath:**_

**mangosmoothie1****- your reviews always make me make sure that I keep my stories clear, that they make sense, and they also make me smile as you urge the continuation of the story itself! **

**ForeverWildfire2.0**** and ****ElodieKumari94****- your reviews were what gave me the main idea for the sequel that you, hopefully, have just read! (EVERYONE GIVE THEM COOKIES!) **

**TheLightOfDarkness95****- for reminding me that I should NEVER "let haters bring me down" and for the praise you dumped upon me in your last review! (You little suck-up! I'm blushing! XD)**

**gobayern****- for making sure that I block my ears from those who are trying to be little sons of bleep blopps! XD**

**jazzmonkey****-for pointing that person out for what they are "a little monster" and for noticing my failed attempts at romance between Yusei and Aki!**

**Rocket 13****- Even though I'm not sure if you have an account, I certainly hope you get one :D, you still took the time to review and I find that fairly rare! So thank you for that! Hope you find this equally entertaining!**

**Jayfeathers Stick****- your fun reviews with all their CAPS and emotions remind me of how I review and their guaranteed to make me giggle with blushies! Here is your sequel my friend!**

**Netiri Vi Britannia****- thank you for being a best friend when I needed it most during this story! Your endless compliments and encouragement motivated me to keep going and not drop behind in my story! You've NEVER offended me! (Yet you still apologize:'D) you ALWAYS read my chaps (no matter how LATE or CONFUSING they were) and you were always ready for the next chap! (Just as I can't wait for yours!) I hope that you enjoy this first chap of the sequel to Aftermath!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.U.**** – I am so very sorry! I was sick and had exams! But now I am officially done with senior year and have graduated. (PARTY) So I am taking up my stories yet again and striving to regain your trust in my horrible updates! X3**

Chapter 2- Aphotic (lightless)

I took shaky breath after shaky breath but my heart didn't want to slow down and my mind was still racing with guilt and loss; the only thought that was racing through my head was "He blames me." I could feel two hands on my shoulders shaking me gently, I could see Ghost's worried eyes trying to find me in my own, which I'm sure were completely dull, I could hear him gently muttering to me as _his_ attempts to garner a response were failing. How could I face them if I couldn't even face the memories of _him_ without having an emotional meltdown? How could I face anybody knowing that Bahador, my throat clenches and breathing hitches at the thought of his name, blamed me for his death?

I didn't know I had put my head in my hands until cool, slender, obviously feminine, hands were gently detangling my own from my hair and tugging them away from my eyes. The bed sank slightly and I knew she had sat down next to me before slowly, cautiously, giving me every chance to stop her; she wrapped her arms about me and pressed my head to her shoulder. My breathing hitched again and one of the hands began to rub soothing circles between my shoulders…I didn't deserve this….to be comforted like this…

"I …" I could feel their eyes latch on to me, praying that I would continue, "…I killed him." The silence was suffocating,

"No you didn't." Crow's gentle voice caressed my aching soul but I knew differently, "Don't do that to yourself Yus'."

"He blames me…I killed him…" my voice was becoming hoarse again as my throat tightened as I saw, yet again, the horrors I had just escaped from.

"He gave his life for you and it ruins his sacrifice that you would doubt him like this." Jack's voice didn't boom…maybe he knew that if it did I would cringe physically…like an animal would. "Do you blame anyone on your squad for not noticing Adrik about to shoot the rifle that _you_ jumped in front of?"

"They didn't notice him and I did. How could I blame them for anything that has happened to me?" Aki was still rubbing circles and holding me tightly…does she know she is holding a murderer?

"So how could Bahador blame you for what he chose to do?" Jack's logic was perfect but in my guilt ridden mind: it made no sense.

"He wasn't held up to a standard to serve or risk anything for me. If anything, he should have done the opposite of what he did do!" my voice wasn't rising but more and more emotion was flooding into it and I knew this wouldn't last much longer, "he should've just killed me or let Adrik do it himself." I could feel my eyes become cold and flinty at the thought of the horrible man, "I wouldn't have broken down and told that…that _demon_ anything and for that I should have been killed. He was, in all ways, my enemy and had every right to kill me for the war we are waging against them. He should have just put a gun to my forehead and saved himself all the trouble and pain." The hands stilled on my back and they suddenly forced me back harshly so I had no choice but meet a very angry golden glare.

"How dare you!" her hand flashed in my peripheral and suddenly my face was to the side and my cheek was stinging. It took me a moment to register that Aki had slapped me. The room had fallen silent except for Aki's now shuddering breathes as she tried to keep tears from her eyes, "Co si říkáte, že když jsem prosila, abyste přišli domů pro mě! (How dare you say that when I have been begging you to come home for me!)" I felt my eyes widen as I easily translated what she had yelled, while completely ignoring the fact the I had no idea she could speak Czech, before feeling a blush creep to my cheeks to match her already red ones.

The others were looking back and forth between us and I now completely understood why she yelled in a language only I understood as her eyes kept flicking to mine before away and back again. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came from her; at the same time i could feel my lips come apart but, like her, I couldnt find my voice. After a few tries it became aparent that I wouldnt be able to speak without first settling my breathing, as I did so i studied her deeply for the first time while not caring if the others saw.

Her deep mahogony hair was past her shoulders now and she had no need for the metal roller thing that she used to use for her hair and to control her powers, in its place she had a silver head band that was partially hidden in the flowing locks. Her gently sloping nose and perfectly shaped eyebrows were wrapped about her golden eyes that reminded me of drops of honey seemed darker in the dimly lit room but at some points caught the little light that came in through the open doorway; they held my gaze easily as though she knew what I was doing but she made no move to stop me.

Her cheekbones were high as they sloped elegantly down to her chin and her pouting lips, the face of a model. Her neck was slender and her shoulders petite, her arms were thin but not unhealthily so just like her waist and legs, her chest was...well developed and I _am_ a _guy_ sooo...yeah. I didnt linger there long though, thats just not me...guy or not, its not the way I act towards any woman. Her waist was beautifully thin and I bet that she had a well toned stomach and hips...my face blushed with the subconscious thought and I feel the others all smirk at the same time as they knew which direction my thoughts had taken.

Her legs, covered by the soft red silken pajama pants were toned and shaped well alll the way down to her petite feet with their red nails that she had recently painted. Instead of snapping my eyes back up to her's like a innocent school boy, I decided that, for once, I will let myself enjoy this moment once in my life and began the trek back up to her eyes the way I came. Almost smirking myself when I got to her eyes only to find they were doing the same thing I had been; I didnt wear any shirt to bed, only pants, so I'm sure that she could see my whole torso and any scars that were upon it but the pants I wore were long, past my heels, and low, resting on my hips.

When her eyes got back to mine her blush was deep although her lips were quirking slightly with the knowledge that both of us definately enjoyed it.

"Už je to lepší teď?(Feeling better now?)" she smirked openly now and I noticed that, yes, I did feel much better. The...distraction had helped exponentially and my thoughts were effectively barred away from the horrors I had woken up to.

"Yes I am." I gave her a weakened smile,"Thank you Aki." Crow coughed and we both turned to glare at him as he held up his hands in "innocence",

"Ugh laddie! Just kiss the bonnie lass and get'it over with." My glare shifted to Twitch instantly but faded when I saw no smirk or smile on his face that hinted at a joke or mischeviousness. Twitch was being serious. I swallowed hard and heard the others snicker at my expression which was probably one of horror. Not that I didn't _want_ to kiss Aki...because I REALLY do...but I don't think either of us were ready for that step. Were we?

"You should get some rest." Ghost was totally getting taken out to lunch tomorow for that one and I flashed him a thankful glance,"Will you be alright?"

"Yah, I'm sorry for waking all of you." They nodded and shuffled back to their rooms and Aki embraced me one more time before looking around warily; satified that no one was around, she quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek, stroked the marker, and gracefully slid out of the room.

My dreams held Aki for the rest of the night and I slept more peacefully than I have in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**** - … …well, is anyone going to through their assorted colored pens at me? Chairs? Knives? …Bricks? I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I won't bore you with excuses. XDXD In this chapter I had to do a bit of research on rifles…if I mess anything up or misname something please let me know. But DO NOT go calling me 'stupid' or 'moronic' I am relying on the internet! XP**

Chapter 3- Distractions

Yusei was on a small ridge on top of a hill looking down at a few targets he had set up in the clearing and some in the trees surrounding. It had been two weeks since his last nightmare…he inhaled deeply and stilled his every movement, the target wasn't _that_ far…to him at least. He released the breath and watched the target move with his controlled breathing before inhaling deeply again, pausing for a split second, and pulling the trigger. The gun was with its silencer, as he was testing his own attempt at a silencer, so far it was working perfectly and he allowed himself a small smile.

The bolt-rifle was his second favorite and he used it on occasions such as these: his distraction. He pulled the lever back and listened to it click loudly before the used shell plinked on the ground next to him; pulling the lever forward to load the next round. It clicked into place. He sighted the same target when movement to its right caught his attention from the position he had chosen: a group of ten. He looked through his scope and chuckled lightly: his friends had managed to find him.

"Yusei where are you?" Ghost had brought a bullhorn…of course.

"Get down here Boy!" Bulldog, however, didn't need one. He smiled as he continued to watch them through his scope, he was lying down on his stomach and sure they couldn't see him. Leo was circling around while Jack and Crow stood laughing at his nervous behavior; Aki and Luna however, were studying the target he just shot into. Aki touched the target's "chest" and he smiled to himself, '_Dead._' He saw as Luna asked to the group in general about it and Churchill leapt to answer…he is definitely into her.

"Hey Snips!" his attention in the scope was drawn back to the young man with a bullhorn, "I want a clean headshot this time you lazy _baka_!" he laughed at Ghost's favorite Japanese insult meaning 'idiot' and watched as the squad pulled the girls away from the target Ghost was now pointing to. He sucked in a breath and positioned the scope properly: the middle of the head, released it and re-inhaled.

"Any day now!" he smirked before pulling the trigger, reloading, and repeating the two steps until his clip was empty; he rose from his position and calmly walked towards the group. When he neared them a smirk crawled onto his face at their expressions. Nodding once in greeting, he turned to the target and counted the shots,

"A bit of an overkill there Laddie." Twitch said with a smile to which he responded with a smirk to Ghost,

"Had to make sure I got all my shots in _today_, eh Ghost?"

"Spaz." Said man crossed his arms and used a tone mimicking a toddler and Yusei stared at him incrediously, "What?"

"…I'm a sniper Ghost." Yusei answered slowly,

"So?"

"I _never_ 'spaz'…_ever_." They all snickered as Ghost sulked,

"Well then, go back up there and I want to put your "none spazzing aim" to the test."

"Ghost…" Yusei spoke with a warning tone that spoke of uncertainty but the younger just waved him off,

"You'll do perfectly and I'll be fine."

"Just do it Snips." Brains, whose quiet position was now broken as he studied the two of them and the rest of the group, smiled, "It'll be good for your friends to see just how good you are." Yusei blushed slightly at the praise and began to across the field,

"How far do you want me to go?" he called over his shoulder,

"As you were soldier!" Ghost yelled back in an authoritative voice that boomed across the open field, "I want back into position A.S.A.P.!"

"Watch it." Yusei warned the younger man who chuckled with the rest of them as the raven haired man climbed back up to the rock formation and put in a fresh clip before flashing them a thumbs up.

"Okay," Ghost turned to Aki, Jack, Crow, and the twins, "What would you like to see him do?" the four of the them paused before Rua and Ruka nodded,

"Can he shoot fingers?" they spoke at the same time, as they did occasionally, and the squad smiled at their creativity. Ghost told their leader what the twins wanted through the bullhorn and then they waited,

"And remove the silencer!" Bulldog yelled through cupped hands. They could make out his laughter from the shaking of his shoulders before he removed the addition he was testing. "If y'all are jumpy 'round really loud noises than you should probably cover your ears."

Yusei lay back down and utter silence filled the clearing before the first shot rang out, echoing all about the surrounding area, and caused everyone that were not in Yusei's squad to jump. Another shot rang and another, faster and faster until ten shots had been fired and the figure placed the large rifle down carefully before pulling a pair of power binoculars to watch as his marksmanship was inspected. The twins were allowed to step up to the dummy and look for themselves; Rua even dared to stick his finger in one of the "wounds" as the bullets had gone all the way through.

"There ya go me Lass and Laddie! A "fingerless" opponent!" Twitch's booming voice reached Yusei easily and he smiled when he saw Rua do his classic "Rua's Excited" dance, as he, Jack, and Crow had dubbed it.

"He needs a smile." Crow said with a smirk and Ghost laughed,

"Make him a happy one Snips!" another rounds of booms passed and the target beheld a "smiley face" that caused Crow, Churchill, and Brains to break into helpless laughter.

"Oi, Yusei!" Jack's voice was the one that blew the booming tones of Twitch and Bulldog out of the water, "I, Jack Atlas, demand you hit the elbows and knees with perfect accuracy!" Yusei laughed out loud at Jack's "Atlas style" way of speaking and he could swear he felt Jack's glare on him while he took a few breaths. He hadn't laughed like that in a while and it felt like the cold iron bands about his heart loosened as he completed Jack's "demand".

Aki smiled as the others turned to her, waiting her demand for Yusei's already obvious expertise, before she pulled out a black marker and walked up to the dummy she had inspected earlier and wrote "A K I" in her small handwriting across the abdomen. She took the bullhorn from Ghost and looked to where Yusei sat, she imagined with one of his eyebrows raised, and her heart fluttered as she called,

"Dot the "I" for me Yusei." And then she returned to the others to wait for the shot and no one jumped when it came. When the boom died down, Aki and Ghost went to inspect the shot and Yusei came down from his spot a second time to look at his marksmanship himself.

"Beautiful shooting Snips!" Ghost slipping into a false British accent that resembled the cliché "snooty" voice, "Absolutely marvelous!" he slung an arm around the elder's shoulders and had to be pushed off.

"Don't start sucking up kiddo; it won't get you anywhere." The others laughed and Ghost muttered something under his breath with a smirk.

XOXOXO

Several shots had rung out from the hidden estate Captain Fudo had purchased and I knew he was practicing with a rifle. The shots began to come quickly after one another and I wondered just how good was this boy who had escaped me? If his skill was truly impressive than mayhaps he would serve a better purpose alive and under my control instead of dead by my hand…yes, I could see him now: the defiance and strength in his eyes completely washed away and replaced with the dull, emotionless gaze that came with the breaking of one's spirit.

It would be more satisfactory, especially with the rest of his squad and how they looked up to him, to have him completely switch over to my side and be like a savagely accurate attack dog. One to be kept on a short chain leash and used to instill fear and hopelessness in both sides; to have such a weapon as Yusei Fudo under his control…what better way to "commemorate" the memory of the young Bozidar than to turn the man he gave his life for over to the side he died on?

A smile crossed the scarred face that stayed in the shadows of a hotel room and his dark eyes glimmered with twisted, evil intentions. A smile that bore with it every promise of revenge and pain for a raven haired captain that had suffered the sight of the same smile before not so very long ago…

**A.N.****- hehehehehehehehe….HAHAHAHAH! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'm considering doing some side stories for my OCs (Ghost, Twitch, etc.) just cuz I think it would be fun! X3 please review for me! Pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.U.**** - well this time I actually have a legit excuse: I was in Canada for the month with my awesome aunts to practice my French…just don't ask for much to be written in French…my writing is terrible. XP **

Chapter 4- Haven of the Raven

It was always cold like this in the mountains…he stopped and snorted to himself: it was always cold like this in his _nightmares_. Dark, cold, and not much to see at first he thought as he plowed one foot in front of the other through the knee-high snow; he side-stepped around a tree and instantly felt his heart rate increase. He didn't know why, or at least, the dream version of him didn't know why. Real Yusei knew _exactly _what would happen in this nightmare, as he had had it before, so he knew what was waiting only a few more steps ahead. Just fifteen to be exact…past three more trees, and one boulder….

He took two steps and pulled out his combat knives, one for each hand, and now he could smell the blood and here the rasping breaths. A shudder passed across my shoulders that had nothing to do with the cold; the brittle ice crunched beneath my heavy duty boots as the distance between me and the climax of the nightmare closed. The world shifted suddenly as I prepared to take the final step, becoming colder and darker while all sounds around me slip into silence, letting me feel the full effect of what is to come.

"Please…" the raspy breathing hitched suddenly as the person who had spoken fought against a coughing fit, the one that always came. I waited and then…there it is: that horrible choked cough that came deep from the lungs…it was like a knife in my own heart with every one that was ripped from him. "Is…_anybody_ there?" another coughing fit. I shook my head and wondered why it had to be the same thing every time and yet I had never tried to find a way out or at least a way to change what was to happen?

Steeling myself…I nearly laughed at this thought seeing as I have tried a thousand times before; stepping around the tree and taking in the sight of the young Czech pinned to the tree straight in front of him. A medieval javelin, just missing his vital organs, holding him three feet from the ground where the snow was depressed and slightly melted with the weight of the vital red fluid the was flowing from the many wounds he had. My mouth open and the air left my lungs as I yelled his name, but true to every nightmare: no real sound was produced.

I whispered his name instead and his name was like a sonic boom in the silence in the glen. His head seemed to twitch as he debated whether he had really heard me or not; I whispered it again and this time he lifted his bleeding head to look for the source. The large eyes met mine with so much terror and pain that all logical thoughts about this only being a nightmare slipped away.

"Yu-sei…h-how…?" I approached him quickly snapped out of my trance and examined the weapon holding the younger boy to the tree.

"Don't speak. I'm going to get you down from here and then we will get away together. Alright?" he was slowly shaking his head as the sound of heavy footprints began as they always do. "Bozidar! Don't you say no to me!" I was getting nervous now as he continued to shake his head at me. "Don't make me leave you again! Don't make me do that again!" he was muttering now just one word over and over,

"Go…go…go…go..go…" the footprints were louder now and approaching at a faster pace, Bozidar's head snapped up and his eyes were filled with rage, "WHY! WHY YUSEI?" There was something strange in his voice as he screamed at me but the thoughts about that faded when he began to cough with blood splattering onto my face. "GO!"

I snapped up to the light beginning to shine through the window and my digital clock just changing to 6:48; I was panting harshly and my heart was still racing with the echoes of the last thing Bozidar screamed at me. I groaned at the fact that I was awake and not going to be able to rest longer with such a dream stuck fresh in my mind. When I stood up from bed, the movement caused my cheeks to chill and that caused me to touch them; I was not startled to find them covered in tears.

Silently, as everyone else would still be sleeping at this time, I made my way to the bathroom and washed up before changing, making sure to avoid looking at the scars in my chest and side as I slipped my black top on before my jacket. The rest of the house was still fairly shadowed in the early morning light; however, my favorite part of the house was light beautifully in orange as the wall of windows looked into the east where the sun rose.

I started the coffee machine for the others, I had dropped that drink as soon as I realized just how addicting the bitter drink was, since they all loved/needed the caffeine in the morning…especially Jack. I myself had a newfound addiction in orange juice which was fine be me since it was very good for my health and wouldn't make my breath smell as bad as coffee does.

I decided that oatmeal would be for the best this morning; sweet, warm, and in the category of "comfort foods". The water was boiling now as I added a few spoonfuls of brown sugar and a drop of maple syrup (spoiling myself) before adding the steaming water when the pitcher clicked into its "finished" position. Adding just enough to make it sticky and then flooding the bowl with milk to make little islands of oatmeal…perfect.

Needless to say, this is a very rare meal for me as it isn't the…best for one's health; but after another nightmare this meal is perfect for me. I made my way carefully with my bowl and tall glass of orange juice as I entered the "balcony" of sorts; more of an outdoor, screen-enclosed patio that was a few stories above the valley and woods where I would practice. On said balcony were several chairs and a table, complete with a bar, and it was slightly different from the setup on the roof.

The whole patio was bathed in a pale orange light as I sat down and positioned the chair to watch the sun rise. The world was completely still with just the gentle breeze and a bit of moisture that hung in the air from the night. It was so cliché and I really didn't care as I began to eat the sugary cereal. I ate slowly and quietly, letting the morning sooth away every horror of last night; in the distance I could see the sunrise glinting off the lake that was about one mile away and mused to myself about a trip we could plan to go see it.

I could hear the others coming in and moving about the kitchen, getting their mugs and pouring themselves some coffee. They spoke quietly for about two minutes and I heard my name a few times before footsteps approached and slid the glass door to the patio,

"Which one was it this time Laddie?" Twitch sighed as he yanked an armchair next to my own; he didn't look directly at me, to my great relief, I really didn't want anyone reading into my emotions right now…they were a mess. I was thankful yet again that my friends wouldn't pry unless absolutely necessary,

"Mountain…tree…that one."I quickly took another bite and heard the others coming in and sitting down, Jack and Crow already quietly arguing with each other about whose coffee tasted better or something.

"Ah," he paused and sipped his coffee…black coffee, "How bad?" I sipped my orange juice,

"Six forty-eight instead of three twenty…" now he turned to me as I trailed off accidently,

"But?" I turned to look at his piercing green stare, "Don't you be 'iding anything from me now Laddie."

"More vivid." He just raised an eyebrow in demand for explanation, "Lasted longer too." he nodded in understanding even though the descriptions were vague to keep the memory from resurfacing right after I had blocked most of it out..or at least distracted myself from it by thinking about other things. "It's fading already." He nodded again and then threw me a smile,

"well alright-y then Laddie! We'll move on now." I nodded my thanks and finished my meal before downing the rest of my drink.

"Captain!" I turned to see Ghost walking up to me with a huge smile on his face and some colorful plastic bracelets in his hands, " Zip-lining!" he said as he emphasized the syllables loudly while shaking the hand that held the bands.

We all looked at him now with different expressions on our faces, but his didn't change from the huge excited smile on his face.

"…What?" I think I managed to speak for all of us. He sighed overdramatically,

"Okay, y'know how when we were in section B12 and you kept mentioning this one place where you practiced over and over with zip-lining and off-the-ground maneuvers?" he was speaking so fast, as he does often when he gets excited, and I slowly nodded,

"Yes…"

"I. Found. It." His smile had widened to the point where it should be physically painful, "And we're _all_ going." Immediately, Rua and Ruka, Crow, my squad, and Aki caught on to his joy; Jack was…well Jack and wouldn't jump up and down or cheer his excitement unless it was literally mind blowing and I was excited, yes, but I was me and this was just one of those 'give a small smile' situations.

XOXOXO

It was official: I loved this place. It was an incredible obstacle course/zip-lining course that was built into trees, about sixty feet into the air at some points, that would take about three hours to get through. Best of all: the manager was an older man, war vet, and he recognized me from all the times that I had come here to get away from stress.

The only thing that I hadn't mentioned to anyone yet was that the vet who ran the place _loved_ to speak with an almost poetic still of "encoding". He raised his head when we entered and instantly smiled when he saw me approach,

"Good day to you soldier!" he said with a salute that I gladly returned with a small smile,

"Colonel, are your fields golden today?" the others instantly looked at me like I was utterly insane but the old man smiled at me,

"Under the bright sun of today? I should hope everyone's fields are gold." I tilted my head in acknowledgement of his being correct. The others were still staring but at least not only at me,

"The sheep have come home today and wish to fly with the wings you provide." Not exactly difficult to figure out or go along with if one was willing to think a little bit…his words not mine.

"Many suns have risen and set over the Raven's wings."

"The Raven has found resistance within distant storms." His eyes filled with understanding,

"Any of the poor thing's wings get clipped?" Jack and Crow were muttering not so silently,

"The Flock came in time with some aid from a loner." he nodded, "Besides, the Raven's heart is in the skies and, even if the wings were clipped, he would soar yet again." He laughed now and clapped me on the shoulder before heading to the back to get us all a harness.

"Yus'," I turned to Crow who was looking back at the two of us worriedly, "is he…y'know 'all lit on top'?"

"Yes he is Crow; trust me when I say he has more lights on up there than most people."

"This is for the Raven and the Flock he brought with him." I handed everyone a harness which was incredibly simple to put on, "And yes young Crow," Crow jumped when he saw the man regard him, "The term 'bird brain' doesn't truly apply to all the creatures of flight as I am sure you know well." When he handed us each a pair of gloves, and a bottle of water that could be strapped to the harness, we headed out.

The door shut firmly behind us and I instantly jumped into explanation about what was said and why because I knew they were all about to drag me to the runners to head to the mental hospital. With everything explained about the conversation, I then explained the way to properly use the gear and what to do if you get stuck; mostly to those not in the army, since it's something that really comes in handy in the army and is pretty much mandatory to learn there anyway.

When we were all sure of the steps and safety, I led them down the dirt path way into the forest and into my haven…

**A.U.****- YAH-YUH! Five pages! Sorry about the wait! The next chap will have a bit more action involved!**

**Breakfast scene- my own way of preparing oatmeal and orange juice is my addiction!**

**Tree obstacle/zip-lining course- in Canada! TOTALLY! AWESOME! SOOOOO MUCH FUN! If you guys want more legit info on it then just PM me and I'll give you the name! Totally recommend it!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**** – sincerest apologies to all of you out there who care to receive them. I have been busy with college and then the rarest of all situations happened: I was sick. NOW NOW! No need to panic! The world is NOT ending! **

Chapter 5- Eight Legs

I woke with a jolt.

Gasping for the air I didn't know I was so suddenly deprived of, I glanced out the window as a brilliant flash of blue light lit up my room; it was followed by a deafened crack of thunder that rattled the windows. It took my brain a second to comprehend what was happening due to the fact that we had decided to run the course twice this morning.

The wind outside was literally howling and the many trees were bowing under the forces of nature. I stood and went to the window to survey the scenery, the darkened features would light up in a sudden pale blue or white light as lightning etched itself into the sky.

After taking a moment to catch my breath I began to think to myself about the current situation: why I was awake. There was no nightmare to awaken me this night and thunderstorms usually help lull me to sleep…my heart thumped against my chest as my thoughts struggled to keep up with what I was feeling.

I turned my head to the right. The full size mirror there captured my shadowy image well for complete darkness and when the lightning came again I could see myself starkly contrasting the dark black inkiness of the open closet behind me.

I shuddered without feeling cold. There was someone else in the room with me. I whipped around to face the closest but it was too late. The ink of the closet had moved and taken form of a man whose face I could not see. A clothe was pressed over my mouth and nose and, though I held my breath for as long as I could, the world began going dark.

The lightning flashed one more time and a face appeared in my sight that I thought I would never see again…

XOXOXO

"Yusei?!" Crow was on his way up to his friend's room,

"Yusei?!" Jack was outside with Aki and the twins,

"Captain Fudo?" the squad searched the whole house for any sign of the raven haired marksman but there was none to be found.

"GUYS!" they were all drawn in by Crow's frantic yelling only to find the young man standing at the open window in Yusei's room. On the floor was a soiled rag that Churchill determined was covered in chloroform and the space beneath the window was wet from all the rain.

"We know that whoever did this doesn't care that we know who they are," Ghost began in an attempt to calm the others down, "They left a clothe with their DNA all over and gave us a time span of when he was taken, as the rain water on the ground clearly shows it was during the storm last night." He paused and used a pencil from Yusei's desk to carefully pick up the still damp cloth and handing it to Churchill.

"Get this analyzed A.S.A.P.!" Churchill took it and jogged to the helicopter for his equipment,

"Shouldn't we tell the police?! He was kidnapped!" Rua had tears forming in her eyes,

"No." Bulldog's deep voice startled her and his dark eyes bore into her's, "The man who did this is too dangerous for police to even attempt to capture."

"Who would take Yusei?" Jack said from his spot near the window, his violet eyes flashing angrily at the situation in which he was powerless,

"The Russian." Brains quiet voice snapped their attention to the man near the door; he was holding a miniature computer of sorts and flipping through articles at an incredible speed, "Our latest informant says that he saw him take off in a private aircraft heading for our location."

"Why didn't we know about this sooner?" Ghost's tone was cold and dark,

"Captain told us to stay away from our gear while we were here since it was "vacation" and made it an order." He looked back to the article without anything left to say,

"Adrik…" the soft tone was not missed by any as Ghost leaned on his hand that was on Yusei's desk, "I will kill you for this."

XOXOXO

I awoke to a throbbing headache and the chilling sensation of déjà vu. I tried to brink my hand to rub my eyes only to find myself unable and to hear the tell-tale jingles of heavy iron shackles. The room was dark '_…funny how that always seems to be the case._' The annoying voice in my head reminded me before I told it to shut up.

Footsteps were approaching and the door was opened to let in, not blinding light, but soft candle light that felt anything but warm at the moment. It was enough for me to catch the face of my kidnapper which was enough in turn to make my heart crash against my chest.

"Adrik." A chilly smile crept across his face,

"Good to see you remember past times together Captain," he approached a few steps and the door was shut behind him, he set the candle on a wooden beam that was standing in the middle of the floor. "As you see, I not forget you at all." He let out a wheezing laugh and a harsh light entered his eyes, "You not receive full education last time." I cursed him in his native language to stop his laughter and watch smugly as he took offense to my words.

"You will break me no more than you had before! I will escape again and this time I will kill you in the process!" I was screaming at him but all the rage that had been pent up was boiling over,

"You admit to breaking little bit before yes?" I winced at the revelation that I myself now found to be true, "This time: no boy to save you, no team to find you, and no resistance from you."

"If you think for one second that you will find no resistance-!" he slapped me hard enough to have my head crack against the wall I was shackled to.

"Stupid boy! You not see situation?!" he whistled sharply and two of his underlings entered with a small box; they set it down near the pole and then proceeded to strap me to it. Holding my arms over my head with my elbows bent back to keep me from attacking them effectively: they were rewarded with my only being able to yell curses.

Adrik moved to the box and gently removed the lid, he then made a big show about thinking which item to use first. He glanced back at me and removed a jar that appeared empty and then removed unbelievably tiny metal tongs…I _did not_ like the smile on his face…I didn't like his face. Period.

He slid the tongs into the jar and snatched something into their jaws before slowly bringing the tongs closer to my face. A small writhing insect was being held in between the two pieces of metal.

"Say hello to black widow," I flinched back before I could control myself, "Does the brave Captain not like my little friend?" he moved around to stand behind me and I couldn't stop the horrified shudders that were passing through me right now, "You are afraid of bugs…strange man. Bugs everywhere and yet you fear what is easily crushed." He laughed the same wheezing laugh,

"You will not like her bite that is sure." My eyes widened: black widow bites are not known to be fatal to adults but they were among the top ranked most painful. I could feel the distance between my upper back and the angry spider in the tongs decreasing until a racing pain jolted through my left shoulder blade. I gasped as I felt the venom enter and begin to work on my body; Adrik began to laugh again before desolving into a hacking cough.

I didn't notice when he packed his box and left. I didn't notice the guards come by and laugh as my body jerked, harshly and painfully due to the venom. The only thing I noticed was when I finally passed out and left the world of pain for another time.

**A.N.**** – DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Adrik is back and he brought some friends! Please review! No srsly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**** - OMGERSH! You all are ama-za-zing! Yes, Yusei does need a hug…just don't touch the spider bite; I will try and integrate the other signers (trying to find the best way without duels…can't write duels); STAY SANE! Here take this chapter! It will help I hope! ; You've read my story several times *blushies all over the place* I feel so special! ….I think that's everyone….I didn't bother to put names but I think y'all will be able to tell. 3 you all!**

Chapter 6- Recruits and Drowning

I was facing away from the only small source of light, the thin crack under the door, and started to roll myself to face it when a scratchy moan startled me. It took a moment to realize that I was the source of the moan before the pain caught up and the moan turned into a hiss. Forcing myself to sit up, my vision swam in nauseating motions while I gingerly reached back and felt the inflamed area of my shoulder where the horrid creature had bitten. I shuddered at the memory of its black eyes and squirming legs that fought for my attention.

The world was still rocking around and with my first attempt to stand proceeded to get worse. My stomach gave its own flip as I slumped back to the ground and I viciously fought against the urges to vomit only to lose.

My breathing now labored, I'm sure Adrik knows I'm awake now; I sat with my back against the cold stones of the wall. Shifting when I feel something dripping down my back and shudder when I realize that the bite has opened and is probably oozing pus and blood; I hear heavy footfalls coming closer to the door and wince at the brightness when the light poured in…

XOXOXO

The heli' whirred to life and its powerful roaders were picking up speed at an astonishing rate while the signers began to enter and take seats while Churchill and Brains sat up front as the pilots. The twins were the only ones who really looked nervous when the helicopter slowly began to raise itself off the ground and gain altitude,

"Your first time flyin'?" Twitch, who was watching them carefully, kept his tone gentle. When they both shook their heads he furrowed his brow in confusion, "Then why the jitters?"

"It's not the same as an airplane." Ruka said with a blush,

"I personally find it more thrilling." They looked to Jack who had answered before the signers remembered the day Yusei had battled Kiryu for the first time and crashed; Jack had been in the helicopter above.

They all shifted as the helicopter suddenly picked up speed and the landscape below them became a streaking blur of colors that was indecipherable. The silence that followed was stagnant with worry and strain as they all felt each minute like a pinprick; finally Rua pointed down the abstract painting that was the earth below and asked,

"How do they know where we are if everything looks like that?" to that Bulldog answered,

"Y'all have the duel runners right?" every signer nodded, "Same concept here: when you're goin' fast, the ground right below your feet looks like nothin' but you can see what's ahead of you."

"Oooh, I get it now." He fell completely silent after his curiosity was momentarily satisfied and his attention was redirected to Yusei's predicament. Everything returned to silence before Aki spoke up,

"How far are we?"

"Well Miss Aki, we don't have an exact location on Snips but I have Brains using some of his fancy tech up here to track any recent vehicle movement that happened near the house. He will also tap into any nearby store security cameras and see if he can spot our target, but as of right now we are about three minutes away from our destination." Churchill answered calmly,

"And that destination would be what exactly?" Crow cocked an eyebrow,

"We need more equipment," Ghost spoke with an icy tone the others had never heard before, "If you all are so insistent on helping us then we need to make sure you're prepared."

XOXOXO

True to what Churchill had said, they arrived at another nondescript strip of land with a simple log cabin atop a hill. If not for the current situation they were in, the signers would have taken a long look at the gorgeous nature around them, from the sparse wood that surrounded the valley and the looming mountains a short walk away.

"This way." Churchill strode quickly, his pace matching that of Ghost's as they both around to the back of the cabin. Unlocking a door that held the view of the lake in the back, they let the signers in before pulling them to the right where a few plain couches faced each other. Twitch and Ghost left them with the rest of the squad while they went back down the hallway and opened a heavy metal door and disappeared behind it.

No one spoke while they sat, there was nothing to say; they just listened to the soft unintelligible whispers coming from the back room with the occasional clatter of metal. After what seemed like eons, the two from the back room emerged carrying two large duffle-like bags and motioned for the others to follow them.

They were outside again and the squad lined them up,

"Alright, we are going into hostile territory soon so we need you to be ready." Ghost's voice was strong and held an undertone of something the others couldn't place, "we don't have the time to make you "Rambo-level" fighters but, as we promised each other in our first months together, if situations like this arise and we turn to civilians: give it two weeks." The signers looked ready to protest against this when Bulldog's deep voice stopped them,

"An original plan by Captain Yusei Fudo." His dark eyes stared each one of them down into silence; even Jack averted his eyes and held his tongue. They all knew that this was definitely something their friend would say and do in a situation like this,

"Alright," Ghost motioned for the back to be opened, "Twitch and I have selected a few different types of easy to use weapons that each of you may select from. After you have made your choices we will try our very hardest to give you the most training as possible with the time restraints we have. "He motioned his chin to large number of firearms now resting on plastic sheets in the grass,

"Who would like to go first?" the signers looked to Jack and Crow, them being Yusei's closest thing to family first they believed that first choice belonged to the two men. Crow stepped forward and chose an automatic pistol, semtex (sticky grenades), and an AK74,

"I could learn to shoot at least one at a time while riding my d-wheel." Churchill gave a small laugh,

"That little statement just made you my new student buddy." Crow stepped over to where the pilot was standing while Twitch gathered the weapons he had chosen along with an army grade knife. Jack quickly looked at each weapon when a large gun with a bipod caught his eye and a large handgun vied for his attention. Twitch watched carefully and smirked in response as Jack knelt to study the large gun,

"Is that your choice Lad?"

"I think it is." The violet eyes were taking in every detail and the more he studied it the more he loved the look of it,

"That is the RPK and the handgun there is the Python, if those be your choices then you are mine to teach." Jack stood up with a small smile when one thing more caught his attention: he stooped yet again and lifted the long thin blade to examine it further.

"A bowie knife." Brains answered the silent question of everyone; Jack took the knife and placed it with the guns he chose. Twitch rested a hand on his shoulder,

"You and me Laddie? We're gonna get along just fine." Jack and Crow stood off to the side with Churchill and Twitch.

"Go ahead Rua." The girls conceded when they saw the familiar gleam in the teen boy's eyes. He immediately went towards a long black shotgun and another gray one with a clip barrel underneath; Bulldog's smile got wider and wider as the teen sat for a moment debating between the two,

"You can take both the spaz-12 and the HS10 if you want, kid."

"Really?!" Bulldog chuckled at the excitement,

"Yah, I can teach you both."

"YES!" Rua punched his fist into the air and carefully brought the two guns to stand next to the laughing man. Ruka stepped forward and immediately went for the two pistols and a small automatic; she also found the strange squares fascinating. When she brought her choices over, Ghost smirked and looked to Brains,

"We have a mini you." The other man looked over to Ruka and his honey-colored eyes lit up when he saw the C4s.

"Those are highly explosive," he pointed, "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" she shrugged with a shy smile and slight blush as she went to stand with the young man; Aki stepped forward now and immediately grabbed a slim black gun, an automatic with a scope and a large black saw-back bowie knife. The group snickered slightly when she picked up the knife,

"What?!"

"It's the same knife Yusei uses." She blushed before they sobered up,

"Galil, AUG, and bowie." Ghost slid on his baklava and shades, "You're with me." They all went in separate directions to begin their training.

XOXOXO

"Serve me and it will stop."

"Never." Yusei was strapped to a table with a blindfold keeping him from seeing anything, but he knew the Russian was sneering,

"Fool! You not know when to break!" the cloth re-covered his face and water was dumped over it. Yusei knew this torture and he knew what it was going to make him feel and he wasn't sure if knowing all of this was going to make it better or worse especially since he couldn't control the reaction. The cloth began to cling to his face and when it was thoroughly saturated all oxygen was cut off and replaced with water. The sensation of drowning was immediate and his instincts took over as his mind struggled for air: urging to move his arms and kick his legs to try and get to the surface.

"Join me boy….join me….join me…" the endless mantra from the crazed man was droning as more water was added, '_I need air! Where is the surface?!_' he was struggling violently now until Adrik's gravelly voice once again pierced his senses,

"Fool, there is no surface."

**A.N.**** – sorry I haven't updated in forevers! Please forgive me and review! **

budk Knives /Jungle-Suede-Flyers Jack's knife

budk Bowie-Knives /Anytime-Anywhere-Marine-Recon-Bowie-And-Sheath Aki/Yus' knife


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**** – I'll apologize ahead of time for all the skipping around that occurs in this chapter…I will not apologize for how much I blushed and 'squee'd for every review you lovely people are giving me! **

Chapter 7- Hints at Romance

My lungs were begging for air as I gasped and coughed in the dark. I was alone in my cell, something I had never thought I'd be happy to see, and tried to curl up and ignore the pain. However the damage to my lungs was too severe for me to even try to breathe properly, I have been in a coughing fit ever since, but not so severe that it would last longer than a few days…Adrik had made this an art. Every once in a while I would be able to get a short gasp of air in but it was never enough as the world began to fade into deep hues of red and black

. I was stuck on my side with my wrist shackled to the wall in an uncomfortable angle. I found my mind trying to distract itself from the pain that I was left in after the coughing fit finally ended. Of course, however, the only thing it would use to distract me was thoughts of the last time I was in Adrik's clutches. Every little thing that the crazed man had said had been ingrained into my memory and I hated every second of it that I had to relive.

Luckily, one of Adrik's men slammed his meaty fist on the door and began screaming in Russian before all but throwing a tray of bread and thin soup at me. When he left I moved towards the meager meal, a small white note sat near the edge, now slightly splattered with the broth but still legible.

"To weaken a spirited horse you give it barely enough so it is weak. Then you strike." Adrik's handwriting defied his personality: an elegant and refined style that hinted at a wealthy upbringing. Part of my mind was telling me to tear the note or destroy it completely, but the more logical side of me stayed my hand. I would need to conserve every last ounce of energy I had to survive this; I ate my meal slowly, sighing as the lukewarm broth soothing my itching throat. He would be back eventually with some new kind of torment…

XOXOXO

"Alright Laddie! Take your stance…back knee bent a bit more please…good! Alright! Got your target in sight?"

"Yes." Jack's deep voice answered as he tilted his head to look down the metal sights at a moving red and white target.

"Fire away Lad!" his balance only jerked slightly before he found the rhythm of the fire rate; the target was torn apart quickly and when Jack eased off the trigger he heard Twitch's contagious laughter. "Very good Lad! You've taken to the gun easily!" Jack gave a small smile, "Now let's try the Python." Jack walked over to a wooden table where the large handgun sat innocently and traded his RPK for it.

"Remember what I told you about the kick 'o' this one Lad. A lot 'a recruits end up with broken noses when they don't hold the gun properly." Jack checked over his grip and braced his forearms before aiming at another little target. "Take a steadyin' breath for me Jack and then you're free to fire." Inhaling slowly, Jack slid his finger to the trigger before exhaling and shooting his target. His arms jerked as the force of the shot jolted through them but the firearm itself didn't waver much at all.

"Good work Lad, let's upgrade to multiple moving targets."

XO

Crow and Churchill had set up a small shooting range of their own near facing the lake, that way any stray bullets would fly over the water instead of towards the cabin. Churchill had placed the targets all around, some in trees and a few even in the water, and motioned for Crow to begin as soon as he had stepped out of the way.

Crow revved his runner and slid his gun into its holster on his hip before kicking off and racing towards the targets; he whipped the gun out of its holster and quickly taking aim he fired at the first set of targets before he was forced to whip around and go back down the strip of sand. Churchill had practiced with Crow on a motorcycle, showing him the motions of removing the gun quickly and how to position the arm holding the gun across the opposite arm after turning.

"Excellent work Crow!" Churchill's deep voice echoed slightly as he clapped his hands with a smile splitting his face. Crow flipped the safety on the gun and slid it back into its holster before removing his helmet and looking at his progress for himself. A humorless smirk crossed his features,

"That maniac is in for such a surprise."

XO

Rua jerked as the kick of the shotgun attempted to jerk the firearm back and take his shoulder with it. The target was now littered with holes and he moved through the large boathouse carefully, knowing that at any time Bulldog would swing the next one out in front of him; a soft click was all he heard before whipping around nailing another target that stood in a deadly proximity, so close that the little holes Rua was used to seeing all merged to become a large, tattered one.

Bulldog's repressed chuckles caused him to roll his eyes, which probable where the size of dinner plates just seconds earlier, and continue on to the next position.

"Stay frosty kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" bulldog repressed his laughter as he triggered the next few targets which were eliminated fairly quickly.

"It means don't let your guard down." He triggered another target that would appear to close to use the shotgun safely thereby forcing Rua to use his knife. "We use that order fairly often so yah might wanna get used to hearin' it."

Aki no longer flinched at the sound of her firearms going through its clip as she brutalized each target she was presented.

"Swap guns!" Ghost's order rattled through the headpiece and Aki didn't hesitate to strap the Galil to her back and taking the AUG into her hands before flipping the safety off. "Go prone." She immediately hit the ground and scanned the area for her next target. A soft click was heard and she snapped her eyes to the right and her gun's sights followed flawlessly as she waited for the red and white circle to present itself.

Instead it was a cut out the looked like a young child. Aki stopped herself and waited a bit longer for another target, this one a mugger, appeared; this one she pulled the trigger to the head and chest of the target.

"Good. Move on to the next section." Aki obeyed silently, every motion she made carried her complete focus as her thoughts remained on the reason why she was learning, no, _engraving_ every lesson and tactic thrown at her.

Punching the last target with a few holes, she slowly raised herself off the ground and flipped the safety back on before strapping the AUG next to its cousin. Ghost stepped down from the raised platform where he could observe Aki's progress,

"You're doing very well Miss Aki, you've stop flinching too which is a good sign of how much you have improved. I think we have trained enough for to-" A sudden large explosion caused the two to jump and look back to the section furthest from the cabin before bolting out the to see a good amount of smoke coming from the area.

"Do you know what that dim wit is doin' over there?" Ghost turned to see the others running towards them while Aki watched the smoke for any sign of the two who were training in the area. They all heard something from within the smoke that resembled…laughter. All too soon, two figures quickly emerging from the smoke and revealed two laughing figures covered in dirt.

"This girl," Brains paused to breathe and point at Luna, "Is a natural when it comes to explosives!" No one said anything for a moment before the laughter became too contagious and they joined in with the first two.

"Naw, Brains was the one who told me exactly what to do! I just followed his instruction!" Luna was smiling from ear to ear and jokingly punched the taller man in the shoulder.

"Well she placed it perfectly! I didn't even have to hint at where she had to place it to do the most damage!" The others had stopped laughing and now flicked their gazes between the two with smug expressions.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed when she saw the look and watched Brains flush under the dirt, "What are you guys implying?!"

"Nothing Sis! Nothing at all…"

**A.N.**** – well I have to leave it here for now…we're going on another trip…oooohh boy. So I decided to at least give you something to hold you off for a while! (ducks under bunker and throws chapter to the readers before bolting the hatch)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**** –THANKS to all my readers who love me enough to review and make my smile like a fool! And another thanks to Angelwhisperer for noticing I messed up Ruka's name and called her Luna…which is the frackin DUBBED version…sigh (c'mon Kyuubecky you're slipping up)! Also…I'm soooo sorry but I totally forgot who exactly gave me the bug idea but I'm using it! You'll know who you are.**

Chapter 8- Taking Bullets

It was his smile that warned me the most about his new "fun idea" as he called it, and just how bad it was going to be. The way the lines on his face wrinkled up with the expression and how his dark eyes actually seemed to express a psychotic kind of joy. He stepped slowly around me and stopped to study my back and finger the spider bite that was still healing over.

"Have you enjoyed your stay?" I could feel the smile's presence on his face,

"Immensely." He broke into laughter,

"I like attitude boy. This is why I want your loyalty." My eyes widened at this new fact, "You are perfect weapon for my uses." He stepped in front of me and knelt down to look me in the eye since I was chained on my knees. "I could give you more than you desire." I had to laugh at that even though I was positive that it would land me in more trouble with him; sure enough his eyes darkened and the smile left his face. "What is funny?"

I stopped my laughing to answer him, lacing every word with venom,

"I already have everything I've ever wanted." His eyes hardened, "There is nothing that you could offer me that I want." When I finished I braced myself for him to strike me, but he refrained to my great surprise. Instead he stood up and stepped closer to the table that held all of his "ideas" and picked up a pair of tongs and a jar. My mind instantly went back to the first time he had those two items and in the jar was a spider; I jerked against the chains that held my wrists even though I knew it would do nothing at all.

"You have everything you say?" he laughed as he cautiously slid the tongs into jar and pulled out something black and wriggling; unable to repress the violent shudders going through me as I stared at the small creature, I looked to his face instead as he leaned towards me and smiled, "This is war Captain Fudo, no man has everything in the end." He stood and held one finger under my chin to tilt my head at an uncomfortable angle, "Some lose limbs, others lose their minds, and many lose their lives…what makes you think you will get out of this with everything?" this was something I had already come to know and except: it didn't faze me at all.

He frowned slightly at my lack of reaction to his dark words as he was hoping to get a reaction out of me. I thought he was finished but apparently he had thought of something else from the way he glanced at me before turning away and releasing my chin.

"Then there are the innocent," I had been gazing at the floor but immediately drew my gaze up to his, "They are drawn into war with no consent of their own; forced to fight a battle that isn't theirs to fight. When they lose something the damage is much worse, da?" For every sentence he made I had come up with a different way to kill this man…no, this monster; but he continued on completely ignorant of my glare, "They do as they are told because they fear for their life…in most cases they suffer post traumatic stress disorder and maybe lose a limb, but there are some who lose their life."

He turned back to me with the smile I hated so much and acted as though he just realized the effect his words had on me,

"Did I say something wrong?" the smile widened as he held up the small creature to my eyes, "This is known as bullet ant from rainforest." The inch long creature was squirming and producing a strange, shriek-like sound as it raged away in the tongs; I knew my fear of bugs was becoming worse due to Adrik's newest style of torture.

"Where do you get this stuff Adrik?" I let out a breathy laugh that accentuated my nervousness, but he ignored me.

"They are known to hold most powerful sting known in world…comparable to feeling of real bullet." He cast a glance at me from the side of his eye and began circling my torso with the shrieking insect, coming ever closer to my skin; another round of involuntary shudders shook my whole frame becoming more violent over time. "Pain is intense for three hours and lasts maybe two days…I think I will start with you left arm…da?"

He moved quickly but my mind slowed down every motion as he held the enraged creature to the inside of my bicep; I could do nothing but watch as it hissed for a few more seconds before it latched on. The large pincers piercing the skin as it jerked its head to grip more of my flesh. The pain came next.

I cried out as the familiar feeling of a being shot raced through up my arm and down to my fingertips making the whole limb tremble. Adrik had no mercy as he removed the creature and immediately began probing the area with calloused fingers,

"So?" I opened my eyes that I had no idea I had clenched shut and looked to the Russian, "Did it feel like bullet?"  
"I'm not sure," his smile faltered, "You should try it yourself and tell me what you think." And instantly the smile was back,

"Silly boy; that is why you're here!" his smile disappeared and his tone changed, "You escape last time with help from doctor, no?" I flinched at the mention of Bozidar, "He died so you could escape…and he had no blood on his hands, whereas you Captain, have much blood. Innocent blood."

"Your men are the ones who killed him!"

"No, Captain Fudo, _**I**_ was one who pulled trigger." My eyes widened and raged filled me, "I have idea!" he actually left the room for about two minutes before returning with a sheet of paper, "This is review of doctor's body," he skimmed down the writing while I shook with anger and pain, "Shot three times in body and once to heart…shall I imitate with you?" he placed the bullet ant under my collar bone on the right side and let it clamp down; I bit down on my lip to refrain from screaming and felt blood spill from it when he had the creature bite down right above my naval.

"And this not even real bullet…nature is brutal no?" I had no answer as the ant was pulled away and then quickly replaced in the same area causing the pain to intensify to the point where I couldn't hold back my agony. The tormented muscles were twitching as my body tried to pull away from the pain that was inflicted on it, "There you go: scream; just like he did." The last bite was right over my heart and that, combined with the words, tore a scream that didn't even sound like it could've come from me.

I was trembling violently in the chains, my breathing coming in ragged pants, and I was struggling to stay conscious when Adrik dropped the ant back into the jar and sealed it with the lid. Through darkening vision I watched the pinpoint of all my hate and rage approach me; through flashes of memories and experienced the results of the actions he went through with now, I realized that there was no other person that I felt such hatred for. He gripped my chin in a mockingly gentle way and forced my head up slightly before he crouched and lifted one of my eyelids.

"Your eye is glazed…are you in pain?" he chuckled at his own joke whereas I just tried to jerk my head free from his grip. "I don't want you slipping under just yet: there is something you must know." When he said that, my first thought was to ignore him and just go into blissful unconsciousness but the tone he used stopped me and I forced my eyes open. "Bozidar, that is his name correct?" I was too far gone to even retort with the flash of anger I felt in hearing him speak the name,

"You must know he didn't die silently." My breath caught and hitched, "He was screaming in pain, writhing on the ground; you see I don't shoot for the heart until I can watch the life slip from eyes." I fought furiously against his grip now, practically snarling like a caged wolf when his grip tightened to be painful, "That spark that is in your eyes…I want to watch it fade away as you realize you have lost everything, everyone you loved will die in front of you and you will die my slave."

He gripped the side of my head and slammed it into the metal pole that held my chains and I knew no more.

**A.U.**** – aaaahhh…character torture is so delicious isn't it? Hope you all enjoyed! Next chap comes with more of Adrik's badness…only…not with our dear Yusei, but instead someone Yusei holds dear! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.**** – HHHHHAAAAAAPPPPPYYYYY BIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRTTTTHHHHD DDDDDDDDDDAAAYYY NNNNEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT TIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIII III! :D CAKE FOR ALL! Rinkorinkushi –HAHA! Made me laugh! I have always said to people who live in the house with me that I don't suffer from insanity but I enjoy every minute of it!**

Chapter 9- Breaking

We had hoped that there would be more cloud cover one this night. It was such an important mission, vital even; the rundown building was in a condemned part of town where wild dogs roamed in packs and rats found every tunnel and crevice to hide in as we passed. I could feel the tension building in my stomach as Ghost signaled our target's proximity.

My hair was pulled back and covered by a helmet and I gripped my gun so hard that I felt one of my knuckles pop. I brought my breathing to a slower tempo and began to run through the thought process Twitch had recommended for all of us for just such an occasion.

'My name is Aki Izayoi, also known as the Black Rose Witch. I am a professional duelist but I have taken up the art of warfare to save the man I…' I paused. Was I ready to say that I loved Yusei? I mean, yes, we have been through so much and I will admit to the feelings that are there when our eyes meet, or when he even just brushes against me in passing; can I call that love? Does he feel the same way?

"Red!" my focus was snapped back to Ghost who was crouching behind some rubble with Bulldog and Rua, "Get. DOWN!" the harsh whisper drove me to my elbows and knees. Shaking my head slightly to get rid of the last few thoughts that were lingering as they were dangerous and almost got me killed, I peeked over the barrier I had found behind the remains of a wall and caught sight of at least three people patrolling the area and they were just the ones I could see without my night vision on.

"You okay to go?" Ghost had shifted slightly to check on me, but not far enough to risk being seen,

"I'm fine," giving him the all clear sign just in case our whispers weren't enough.

"Alright then, let's cut the chatter and stay frosty." Bulldog gave me a little salute which I returned happily despite my nervousness. I looked at Rua as we began to move forward at a slow steady pace; matching our movements to the very small gaps that were between the patrols. We all stopped when we reached the back end of a major incline and hid behind the cover it gave us; Ghost signaled for me to go left with Rua, Bulldog to move down center, while he took the right.

Rua and I crouched low to the ground as we slowly slunk in the direction, peaking behind us to see Bulldog on his stomach crawling up the incline while slowly pushing a piece of wall in front of himself. Slowly we formed a triangle formation with Ghost, Rua, and I moving at the same pace while Bulldog stayed at a slower one. Systematically we began eliminating the guards and patrols as we made our way towards out target, struggling not to think about what exactly we were doing when we pulled the trigger; we had regrouped behind another pile of rubble and waited for the signal from the others.

XOXOXO

Twitch, Jack, Churchill, and I were making our way south towards the target building while the others were making their way from the west; Brains and Ruka would wait until we had recovered Yusei before they moved in and annihilated the place. The patrols we've eliminated were nothing more than just young soldiers as Churchill labeled them; fresh out of combat training like the rest of us apparently and it should make our jobs easier.

A low whistle drew my attention back the current time and Churchill gestured up towards the remains of a roof on a dilapidated house where another patrol was skimming the area nonchalantly with an automatic weapon. I raised my weapon and applied the same knowledge that got me through this whole mission, 'they're gonna kill Yusei', and pulled the trigger. My silenced weapon jerked slightly but I had braced my arms and my aim was true and the body crumpled as the life within left it.

"Good shot laddie!" Twitch's soft whisper still held the emotions that would've been present were he to have yelled it and jumped in the air; he gestured to Jack and pointed to a lower patrol to signal the next to fall. "Well done Jack!" another whisper that marked our success as we trekked towards our goal.

XOXOXO

"You think you will taste freedom again? You think your friends will come and save you?" Adrik circled me slowly with a knife ready in his hand, without warning he drove it dangerously close to my right wrist which was tethered to a pole. "You will never leave this building while I live Captain Fudo." His eyes were brimming over with hatred and insanity while they seemed to bore into my soul; the candlelight in our dim "game room" giving him a demonic appearance.

As quickly as it appeared, his dark demeanor vanished and quickly replaced with the sick glee, like a child at Christmas, which he always developed whenever he had some new type of torture in mind. He snapped his fingers and some of his bulkier goons held me tightly before cutting my binds to the poles while Adrik made his way to a flat plank of wood large enough for a man as tall as Jack to lay down on. The Russians tied my ankles to two poles and my arms spread out to their limit; it was then that I noticed the tiny holes all throughout the plank about the size of a silver dollar and Adrik holding a pot in his hands.

"You are well educated man Captain?" he had a smile on his face, "You have studied many other lands, da?" I narrowed my eyes, not even willing to blink until he continued; my stoic silence didn't faze him in the least as he carried on and unlatching a hatch hidden among the shadows. He handed the plant to one of the soldiers under his command and that one disappeared under the plank I was on.

"Where shall I place it sir?" I almost laughed when he spoke it in Russian thinking that he as cleverly hiding the conversation from me.

"Under the left shoulder, not near the heart though." I heard the soldier shifting under the grate and what sounded like metal clamps, I wasn't able to pay too much attention to the further happenings as Adrik knelt next to my inert position and give me a false smile. "Do you know of notorious Chinese bamboo torture?" My eyes widened when the shock registered as all the knowledge about this form of interrogation filled my mind. "Ah, I see you know of it; it is quite…gruesome…the knowledge just makes it worse! Knowing that this species of bamboo grows at least three inches a day? I can't imagine how you will feel at the end of this week!"

Fear was filling my senses as many old reports came to mind of POWs who had suffered this treatment and died from it; the process was that the victim was suspended above a sharpened piece of bamboo would grow up into their body and go through their abdomen…that was the normal level it would reach before they died. I assumed that I should feel grateful, great joke right, that obviously wasn't the process here. Instead he decided to let it grow through _certain_ parts of my body rather than just kill me.

"Good luck my dear captain." Adrik patted my cheek like one would a dog and left the room with the two soldiers trailing behind him.

XOXOXO

We had no reached a stalemate: there was a twenty foot, chain-link fence blocking us from the next objective.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked in a quiet whisper I didn't know was possible for him.

"We'll have to tell Ghost; maybe they've reached it by now too?" Churchill pressed the button on the radio headset in his ear and waited to see if the signal would be returned; he didn't have to wait long before a low toned beep let him know that someone else was on the line.

"Have you seen any twitchy ghosts?" Churchill spoke after motioning everyone into silence; if the call-sign was returned properly then he would take the headset our and destroy it to prevent tracking.

"Not since that bulldog got Churchill." Halfway done,

"Was it the brains of the assassination?"

"No, it was a hidden gunman that "snips'ed" him." The regular call sign was correct but what about the custom one?

"Why are we here?" Churchill didn't bother hiding his voice.

"We're trick-or-treating." Ghost didn't hide his either.

"Have you guys reached the fence yet?"

"Yah we're sitting behind a wall; what can you guys see?" Churchill peaked around their cover and used the night vision goggles to zoom in and out of the area,

"Not terrible….the watchtowers have two men each and…oh Twitch isn't gonna like this…."

"Dogs?"

"Four German shepherds, three pit bulls, one bloodhound, aaaandd….one mastiff." He heard Ghost's colorful curses on the other line and agreed with them; another pause and he heard Twitch's Irish muttering, most definitely curses, filling the line.

"Dogs…I hate dogs."

"I know you do man but we _have _to get him out of there." Bulldog smiled and tapped his ear to let Churchill know that he was entering the conversation now before pressing the small button.

"Oh c'mon man; these dogs look like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat." He gave a small laugh to try and lighten the situation even the slightest amount and knew he succeeded when Twitch gave a small chuckle of his own. "So let's figure out the best way to take them out or get by them cuz I am _sick_ of waiting behind this rubble!"

XOXOXO

Yusei hissed in discomfort as I felt the sharpened tip of the bamboo already pricking his shoulder, '_What am I doing lying helplessly when I have vowed revenge on this man?! GET UP!_' Yusei yelled at himself mentally while physically wrenching the cords that were holding his wrist and legs; completely ignoring the pain now erupting from said limbs as the harsh metal wires were digging into limbs.

He arched his back in frustration and anger as the cords held strong and the next few tugs began to tear the skin. He thrashed wildly in his bounds as his frustration increased, blood was now flowing from his wrists and ankles, drops falling onto his face with his frantic struggles; the feeling of pain was registered but feverishly ignored as every memory filled his memory and something within him snapped.

With a scream that had building for some time now wrenched from his throat as he arched his back again. He gave an animalistic growl as one of the bonds on his ankles snapped but as soon as the sound of the wire sliding off of his joint he froze and looked down to see his blood mess of an ankle without the shine that came from metal. Ever so slowly, he moved his leg, bending it at the knee to fold it completely.

The bonds could be broken.

He would take vengeance for Bozidar.

**A.U.**** – next chap for you too Netiri….cuz I wuv you! Happy birthday! ….part one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.U.**** - this is extremely late….due to immunity failure….and rewrites. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NETIRI! PART TTTWWWOOOO!*throwing sparkles!***

Chapter 10- Reason

I hear the screaming of beloved Captain Fudo from inside the room I left him in. They are music to my ears. I inhale deeply as the door to my private office closes, effectively blocking out all noise I was enjoying.

Sitting down slowly at the desk I had brought in here when we left the motherland, I looked through the reports that my soldiers bring in every shift. I had spent too much time with the captain and had missed quite a few of the latest reports, each one nearly an exact copy of the previous one before it yet the little details were what I looked for. I always look for them in whatever I do.

My mind wandered back to my latest game with the captain again; how much fun will it be to let this one play out for the next few days? To see the pain etched into his very breathing as the plant continues to grow unhindered by his shoulder. I sighed when I thought of this.

Another thought came to mind. Two actually: where are his friends? They should've at least found the place by now; and when will the time come to kill the dear captain? Will I kill the dear captain at all? The report I was holding in front of me now became obsolete and uninteresting with all these other thoughts going through my mind. The writing didn't draw me in and the writer himself wasn't particularly important to me either.

I was just reaching for my pen in order to plan out my thoughts on killing or keeping the captain when there was a knock on the door. My eye twitched in irritation but I controlled myself and spoke their admittance,

"Sir, we found this outside." My man shoved in a beautiful woman who was bound, "She was carrying these." He motioned to the other man behind the door who entered and placed several weapons on a side table. My eyebrows rose when I looked back to the young woman and she looked at me with such hate and fire in her golden eyes.

"Wait outside the door." The men didn't even dare to hesitate as they moved to my orders, taking the weapons with them. When the locking mechanism clicked in place I moved.

I circled her slowly, taking in every little detail about her. She was, in a word, beautiful. An ideal woman: long legs, small waist, nicely endowed, and a flawless face. I stood in front of her now and leaned back against the desk as her gaze remained hateful.

"What is your name?" she narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Are you going to let Captain Fudo go?" her voice was filled with venom; as if her every fiber had been tuned to despise me…I would change that.

"I have no intention to do so."

"Then you have answered your question." I liked her wit though.

"What about your name?" she remained silent, "Please tell me your name." nothing. "I will call you what I like if you don't give me your name." She just stood there like a statue and bore her eyes as if she prayed it would kill me. "I will get…creative."

"I expect nothing else." With those words I released a barking laugh,

"I like you распутная ангел." I approached her and took her chin in my grasp, "You will help me break the Captain and you will die in the process. I opened a drawer in my desk and removed a needle I had been saving for just such an occasion.

XOXOXO

"She shouldn't have done that! Yusei will skin me alive when he finds out!" Ghost was paced erratically as the others looked on in worry and fear.

"You couldn't have done anything to stop her. She gave herself up to keep us safe!" Churchill was trying to reason with his stressed friend.

"I could've done that! She didn't have to!"

"She knew Adrik would have had us killed immediately if he had gotten his hands on one of us! And who knows what he would've done to the kid! She saw herself as the only option!" Churchill stepped in front of Ghost and grabbed his shoulders. "Stop blaming yourself!"

"Yusei could've stopped her." Ghost sounded defeated but Jack and Crow's heads snapped up and the both laughed,

"Yusei would've joined her!" Jack gave a small smile and Crow continued as the others looked at them,

"He would be able to reason with her but if she was set to go then he wouldn't be able to stop her! I think that's part of the reason he likes her so much!" Jack gave a small chuckle at Crow's theory but didn't disagree.

"So stop moping and let's get to work on getting them both out!"

XOXOXO

I was being led through the many halls of Adrik's safe house, trying to remember which way we turn so I could start mapping this place out, but whatever drug this monster had given me was taken severe affect. I was trying to diagnose myself to try and piece together what it was and how I could treat it while Adrik was still talking about all the "games", as he calls them, that he tried with Yusei.

I was feeling nauseous just listening to him, or was that another symptom, but one sentence caught my attention,

"We are almost there now my распутная ангел!" He looked at me with that lustful gaze and again and I felt my ire rise. Never before had I truly desired to see someone die before I had met Adrik, never before had I wished this so badly that I would do it myself. We reached a heavy door with an old fashioned bar-lock mechanism and Adrik stiffened when we saw the bar had been carelessly flung open with two bodies of some of Adrik's men.

Adrik began cursing loudly in Russian and stormed into the room, dragging me in with him by the wrist and revealed a room that was filled with the smell of blood. There was a long table with numerous tools and jars that I was positive were used in the "games", there was a fire pit, and a wooded plank with holes drilled in. The freshest blood was all around the wooden plank; there were metal coils soaked in blood hanging limply from four stakes and one of the holes had something sharp poking through.

Yusei was here. He had been tortured and hurt in this room. My breath caught in my throat but Adrik was too concerned with shouting orders through a small walkie-talkie to see me wander about the room. '_Where are you now?_' Something flickered underneath the wood and I tried my hardest to see through the small holes and into the dark underbelly of this creation of torture. It flickered again but as I approached it seemed to vanish; three of Adrik's men had finally arrived and he was speaking in a low dark whisper to them that sent chills down my spine.

"Come with us now my распутная ангел." The two men took my arms and began guiding me away with Adrik in the lead while the last one stood guard over the horrible room we were leaving until Adrik returned to search it himself.

XOXOXO YUSEI POV XOXOXO

How dare he insult Aki by calling her that! How dare he even look at my Aki!

When she approached the wooden grate that I was under I didn't want her to announce my presence by giving any sign or sound. I let her see me twice before I sank deeper into the gloom.

Adrik was becoming more stressed and hasty in his actions, which means he fears me and my being missing.

He has reason to fear.

**A.U.**** – is this angsty enough? Please review and make a sick author feel good about something in her life right now! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NETIRI! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.U.**** - Moving is painful and trying to eat is out of the question.**

Chapter 11- Lost Love

I steadied my breathing and slowly stood up, thanking the high Heavens that none of my joints popped. Looking through the holes in the board I was hiding under, I watched the one guard as a starved wolf watches its next meal; tracking his movements, instantly memorizing the patterns and habits he followed the short time before I would strike.

He would continually pause next to the table of jars and tools to study some of them before continuing his rounds about the room before stopping to check the door for about two minutes. All in all he was making this too easy for me really. He was just arriving next to the table and actually stopped to pick one of the devices up and study it; that is when I made my move.

Slinking out from under the plank soundlessly and quickly stepping behind him in the shadows near the corner of the room. He didn't even glance back once as adrenalin and anger fueled my movements and numbed the burning pain that I had felt earlier from my torn wrists and ankles. The numerous wounds and stress that my body had been under lately were now off to the sidelines. Even I died in doing so: Aki would be safe…and Adrik would die.

The pointed bamboo plunged deep into the guard's chest as I drove it into his heart; I kept one hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds he might have made and it came back bloody. Forcing myself to ignore the deep red that coated my hand, I quickly took the dead man's knife over removing the bamboo. I glanced longingly at the guns that he had on his person, but knew that any noise from them would make me an easy target and thus put Aki in further danger.

I took the man's outer vest as well, to lend better blending into darker areas; best guess was that Adrik had either given my shirt away or had destroyed it in some way. I took his ski cap as well to hide my hair, a sure giveaway to who I was, before lifting the body and dropping it under the plank I had been hiding under myself. Smashing his walkie-talkie too, to ensure that those who come looking for him won't be able to follow the sounds it gave off.

I didn't bother leaving a blood trail or any other tricks, like pretending to leave a careless mistake behind, because Adrik would see right through it…we both were too smart to fall for such tricks unless the prey was on a much lower level. I thought about doing it just for Adrik's soldiers, but seeing how careless the first one was, I doubted that even the ones he kept nearest to himself would prove to be much trouble.

XOXOXO Adrik's POV

The woman was beginning to annoy me. Her beauty was something nice to marvel at though…so I let her live. Her silence, however, was something that confused me as much as it fueled my annoyance; she was captive…yet she did not plead for release. My soldiers hit her yet she didn't scream…she is just like him.

"How do you know Captain Fudo?" She had been staring at the floor from the chair she was tied to, but my question made her look up at me with the same deeply rooted glare as always. I almost expected her to regale me with a tale of how they met but when she remained silent I realized I had expected nothing less. "Do you love him?" she didn't move, she sat so still it seemed she didn't breathe either, "Do you love one of his friends?"

XOXOXO Aki's POV

"How do you know Captain Fudo?" his raspy accented words reached me easily in the silence and I lifted my head to once again try and reach his dark squirming soul with my own gaze. "Do you love him?" in my mind I was listing everything about him that I loved, which was everything about him, but at the same time I noted that Adrik had given me the perfect idea. "Do you love one of his friends?" Yes…that would work perfectly; I just have to pull it off properly.

"I despise him. He-" stopped and pretended to catch myself; just as I predicted, Adrik jumped ever so slightly at the sound of my voice and gave a small, self-satisfied smile. I glanced back up at him before checking on the goons he had at either side of me.

"They won't harm you for _answering _my questions, flower." I was laughing internally as the fool was underestimating me! If only he knew that one of the reasons I loved Yusei was that our minds worked in similar ways: very analytical. I squirmed a bit, to really sell the notion that I was waging an argument against myself, and it worked.

Adrik's eyes narrowed slightly and I thought he was going to figure it out but, as I had hoped, he picked up a knife and tossed it to one of his men. The rough ropes that were holding me to the chair fell away and I brought my wrists up to rub some of the pain away.

"Now please, flower, continue your story."

"You have changed my name." he smiled again while I gave the look of one who was still wary,

"When you listen, I reward." I nodded slowly, "please continue."

"He, that is, Mr. Fudo, killed the man I loved." Just as expected: his eyes widened noticeably and I tucked one side of my hair behind my ear. "A few years ago in fact; he stole the first man to see the real me and still say that he loved me." I acted as though the memory was painful and Adrik, and his goons as well, fell for my false emotions; he motioned and one of them moved away only to return with a two glasses and some sort of drink.

"Please tell me about this man you loved, flower."

"He had red hair and flashing eyes; always dresses neatly and saying the sweetest things to me when we were together." I paused to sip the drink that they had offered, only the tiniest bit before the harsh taste of strong vodka spread throughout my mouth. I put the cup down immediately which caused the three men to laugh quietly, "Then the day came when we met Mr. Fudo." I sombered my features and even added a small scowl, "He was watching me from a distance while Sayer, that was his name, and I were on a lunch date. I had noticed him on a few of our other dates and-"

"pardon interruption, flower, but was Captain Fudo in the army in that time?" goon #1 asked with a cleaner accent than even Adrik,

"No he was actually a recently released convict; that is why I recognized him when I saw him." I closed my hands over one another, "Months ago, at the same place, he had approached once when Sayer went to retrieve our order, demanding that I leave with him and become him…Sayer returned to stop him the first time." I gave a false shudder and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, "But Fudo was persistent and over time became annoyed with Sayer's interference. This kept getting worse until one day he arrived with a gun and….and he….he…" I managed to work up a few false tears to go with part, but only because in my mind I played this story out with the roles of Sayer and Yusei switched. Goon #1 handed me a tissue, he was the nicer of the two…or he wanted something I would never give; I dabbed my eyes and gave myself a determined glare, " That is why you found me here, with weapons, and that is why I am not happy with you keeping Captain Fudo like this!" I was speaking much louder but Adrik merely raised an amused eyebrow, "You are interfering with my plan for revenge! Fudo stole the man I loved after a slow and torturous procedure! So I had intended to do the same and take his life at the end of it, but now you hold him for your own revenge!"

"And what of it?"

"Am I to just forget my own hatred? Break all the promises I made to myself?" I leaned in on folded arms to look the Russian in the eyes, without glaring, "What about me?"

A deadly and lustful smirk crossed Adrik's face and he scratched his dark beard for a moment,

"Such a beautiful and determined woman such as yourself should not be forgotten, indeed. You want revenge on Fudo?" I nodded, though it made me sick; he held out his hand, "Join me." I gave him my hand which he raised to his lips and kissed slowly.

It felt as though I had joined the devil himself.

**A.U.**** – we are nearing the end of our tale dear readers. Please excuse my tardiness, it is the first day since my arrival home that I could truly leave my bed behind. Reviews, I hear, are the bestest medicine in the world! *hint hint***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The End is Nigh

The guard around the corner didn't hear anything. Not even my approach, though shaky and disorientated, though I was certain he may have had that feeling one gets when they are being watched. I muffled any noise that he would have made with my hand across his mouth; I slumped the body against the wall and looked at the blood dripping off my hands.

There was a time where such a sight would have probably made me vomit and frantically rub them clean, but I had seen and been through too much to be bothered by this anymore. Absently rubbing most of the blood off on the dead man's clothes before moving on, I made my way down another hallway-like tunnel before repeating the process with another guard who was cleaning his equipment.

Hiding his body under the side-table he had placed some of his gear on, I used the table to steady myself and catch my breath before looking at what was there. Another knife, which I immediately grabbed, night vision goggles I had no use for, and a poison tablet. I picked up the little clear bag with the innocent looking white pill inside: cyanide. A fast-acting poison used for situations with incredibly confidential information. If you were caught you were expected to kill yourself with it…I took the pill with me.

As I began my shaky stumbling yet again, the sound of someone running down the hall jolted my mind back to my situation and I hurriedly pressed myself against the wall and waited. One soldier, fairly young by the looks of it, almost ran right past me.

Unfortunately for him, he did notice my current state of…uniform which included my bloody, torn work-out pants I had worn to bed, an outer vest, and a ski mask. He stopped so suddenly that I actually winced for his joints before lunging towards him with my two knives. He dodged my shaky attack easily and stared at me with horribly familiar eyes. Taking advantage of his shock, I forcibly glared at his neck as I plunged one blade into his heart and slashed the other across his jugular; I did not need to be haunted by his eyes too but it was too late.

As I removed the blade, I caught his blank stare watching me and instantly saw my young friend from before. My hunt forgotten as my accursed hand moved on its own as it dropped the black and removed the mask he had been wearing and my soft gasp rang in my ears. He looked just like….had I?! I stared at my bloody hands again before grasping his chin and examining him carefully; my breathing began to border on hyperventilating as each detail fell into place. I felt tears sting my eyes before a faint line on the skin near the ear caught my attention.

I traced it carefully before studying the face again. More lines, small and easy to miss, told me everything and my anger towards Adrik roared to life once more: I had fallen into a cruel trap. Adrik had changed the face of this young man to match the likeness of Bozidar's with surgery.

Rising from my position, I began my trek down the halls once more, dodging light and killing patrols when the option was available. How many hours it had been since I started: I did not know, but I would keep going until my mission was completed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I grasped the rough stone wall in order to catch my breath. The past torment at Adrik's hand blurring my vision, causing my knees to shake and making my breathing irregular and wheezing. I edged my way towards another open doorway, the golden lantern light spilling from the room where a group of men were playing some sort of drinking game, and held my breath before getting close enough to listen to their conversation.

Minutes past and the shaking of my weakened legs had increased to a violent twitching, the only limb I made sure was steady was the hand holding the knife; eventually their conversation trickled to the information I needed: Adrik. Through all the insults they threw at him, it became very apparent that he held their loyalty through fear and favoritism. Their conversation drifted away and I darted past the opening before moving to a dark empty alcove.

I studied the room carefully before finding a sleeping man; debating the situation: I decided to hide here. After all who would think that I would be among their comrades?

...what had that bald one said?

Something about a woman...I had listened carefully as he continued about Adrik's latest "favored" with growing trepidation.

No...no, it couldn't be...she wouldn't do this!

but the description of the woman matched exactly with...

"Captain Fudo." Every muscle in my body tensed to the point that it was painful; I briefly caught a glimpse of a suppressor jutting off the firearm before it was pressed under my jaw by horribly familiar hands. The door slid closed silently and the lock whispered into place but both sounds were like the piercing scream of a firework; my hand on the knife shifted and clenched the hilt, aching to sheath the deadly metal into the body behind me. "I'm here to kill you."

My eyes adjusted incredibly quickly due to the amount of time I have spent in dark places lately and every detail of the room came into focus. I could see the chipped paint on her nails in my peripheral vision and as I watched, somewhat numbly I might add, I noticed the tremble of her hands.

"Aki…" my voice was so gruff that I almost jump at the sound of it and the sound of her quiet sobbing, I would later say, was the reason that I didn't say anything else when it was truly impossible to form anything else. I gently pulled her wrist away and turned around to gently embrace her small frame; I refrained from flinching when she returned the gesture, applying touch against my numerous wounds. "What are you doing here?" I pushed her back to look into her eyes, which were darting about the general area of my face as they had yet to adjust to the dark, "I have heard that Adrik has welcomed you into his own." My tone was laced with more venom that I had intended and she hid her flinch well.

"I have convinced him that I want revenge on you as well." Her soft mischevious smile dropped all suspicions away from my mind, "I found a common ground."

"What is my crime?" I couldn't help but return the smile, but my question made her's fall away slowly. She turned to the man on the bed who was beginning to shift at our conversation; she shuddered and something felt very wrong.

"Nothing that is important right now, right now all you need to know is that-

**A.N.-**** CUT! SAY NOTHING ELSE AKI! ITS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! WHICH, BY THE WAY, IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! ….they escalate so quickly!**


End file.
